Before The Dawn
by SirDarlon
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence - Before The Dawn (2002 Demo) Alternate ending to Struggle for Power. HG. Email Me For Mp3 of the song. One Shot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Evanescence aren't mine :) Too Bad Though  
  
A/N: I've still got writers block, but to show you that I haven't forgotten you all, this is for all of you. Partly because the song gives me goose bumps whenever  
I listen to it :).   
  
This is what you would call an sort of alternate ending to Struggle For Power, Set to Before The Dawn, By Evanescence.   
  
Before The Dawn**

Harry was running towards the entrance hall. He had ended up somewhere in a 4th floor corridor. The wards threw his calculations off so he hadn't landed in the great hall but had missed it by a long shot. He was powerful, but on top of the wards that Voldemort had just now put up, he didn't dare try to apparate here.   
  
**_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there_**  
  
"Damn moving staircases!" He growled out as he rushed down the staircases. The sheer power he was radiating was enough to obliterate the power of the trick steps. He rushed over them like they were solid stone. He glanced at his watch. 2 o'clock at night. Couldn't the bloody Dark Lord pick a more civil time to attack Hogwarts? The forces of darkness were already rushing across the grounds.  
  
**_And maybe tonight   
We'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
_**  
Ginny looked around her. Dumbledore had raised the entire castle. All means of communication were cut off. They were stranded. He had asked anyone who saw themselves fit to fight to volunteer. First to Third years excepted. They weren't allowed to fight. They were safer within the castle, in the Great Hall. For as long as it stood. Damnit where was Harry when Hogwarts needed him the most. When She needed him most...   
  
**_If only night could hold you and I can see you my love   
Then let me never ever wake again_**  
  
"Get ready. This isn't for this castle. This fight symbolises the fight of the entire wizarding community against evil. You fight tonight for honour. Courage. And above all, for good. FOR THE LIGHT." Dumbledore's speech was met with enormous roars of agreement. Professor McGonnagal moved to open the Great Doors when there were gasps.   
  
**_And maybe tonight  
We'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn  
  
_**At the top of the staircase a figure in dark robes appeared. A bloodied sword at his side, still dripping with red liquid. His hood up. Most of the hall moved to grab their wands, but Ginny looked up and saw trough the shadows of the hood and saw the green eyes there. "Harry!!!!" she yelled.  
  
_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again   
From this dream it's not real but it's..**_   
  
Harry rushed off the stairs and met Ginny in a passionate embrace just as she pushed trough the last of the general crowd. Their lips locked as he twirled her around. As he sat her down he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron was standing there, Hermione at his side. Both were smiling. He gathered both up in his arms and locked them in a hug.  
  
_**Maybe tonight  
We'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn**_   
  
He threw his cloak off and the royal attire beneath it became visible. Dumbledore approached him. He stuck out his hand. Harry smiled briefly at the older Headmaster, and then slammed his hand into the outstretched one. The power radiating of each other and into the castle which seemed to come alive with magic again. "Greeting Lord Gryffindor." Dumbledore spoke softly, but the entire hall could hear it. Harry smiled at him. "How long have you known?" "Fawkes came clean a while ago with the aid of a spell I was looking up." Harry smiled up at the red phoenix perched on the shoulder of the headmaster. "Traitor" He muttered to it. He muttered to himself. He still got confused with it sometimes. But oh well. He looked around at his friends, who had gathered behind him. Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the front. Behind them the list stretched on. Neville, smiling at him, holding hands with Luna, who, for the first time Harry could remember didn't look vague. Behind them Seamus and Dean with determined looks in their eyes. To many faces beyond that to think about. He smiled. His staff appeared in his left hand. Gryffindor's sword in his right. His sword in his right, ah bugger he was never going to get this. He raised his staff. The ancient stone in it twinkling. It would serve it's purpose. As he thought about it, it started shining brightly. He raised both weapons towards the Great Doors. Doors he had helped put up. Unlocking his own deep buried power, he blasted them apart, his voice heard above the roaring outside, and the noise of the ancient steel breaking. "FOR THE LIGHT!"  
  
**_Maybe tonight  
We'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_**


End file.
